The Darkest Night
by starrynight7
Summary: AU. A science experiment gone wrong places all of Japan in jeopardy. A virus spreads, turning humans into flesh eating corpses. Kagome finds herself as one of the last survivors. Can she put a stop to this before humanity itself collapses? I.K


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The Darkest Night

--

Chapter One- The Beginning

* * *

She screamed and smashed through a glass window, ignoring the surmounting pain. Kagome kicked off the pale hands that grasped her legs and crawled out to the front steps of the shrine. Gasping, she sprinted off quickly as more pale faces emerged from around her.

Pure adrenaline was perhaps the only thing that kept her running. In time, she had flew across several desolate streets...all without a single trace of anything living.

When she had reached a safe enough area, Kagome broke through a small one-story store. After quickly checking that the building was vacant, she barricaded all entrances.

Everything soon settled into an eerie silence. When the barricade was finished, Kagome looted around the place. It was a good thing that she had found a convenience store, as the shelves were still half-filled, at the most. At least they still had a few Snicker's.

When she finished, Kagome took a moment to settle down against a counter. Her heart raced, thinking about all the past events of last week...it was all like a bad dream..a very, very bad one...

How on earth did things end up this way? If someone were to tell Kagome that her predicament would end up like this, she would've just laughed at them...

Earlier in the month, news of a virus infecting a more primitive area of Japan was discovered. When the so called virus was caught, a person would lose consciousness. They would enter a state of 'death' that would last a while, until all senses were rendered lost. After a couple of days, the human would revive; not seeing and depending only on their sense of living things around them. They fed upon flesh..they were real life zombies. At first, the demons were blamed, but those with common sense soon realized that the accusations supporting the theory were far-fetched and prejudiced.

The epidemic was taken care of by the government; the news soon dropped from the publics eyes. Kagome only vaguely recalled ever hearing anything similar to the matter. However, _something_ must have happened...because bands of the 'living' dead were soon attacking cities and villages alike.

And thats what happened. That was and is the sole reason why Kagome found herself alone, having just escaped from the corpses of her mother and brother..

_'Alone...'_ she thought miserably, huddling closer to her self. There was no sign of another living being.

The only thing that she could depend on was the gun in her pocket...

_Bang!_

Flinching horribly, Kagome pulled out the beretta and scrambled to her feet. For a second nothing happened. However, she knew that it had come from the back room.

With bated breath, she edged carefully toward the back room. Nothing had lunged out yet. But a hole in her barricade was evident-

"Eeek!"

A decayed zombie had launched itself onto her. It looked as horrible as they came- the cold, white body was missing several chunks of its flesh. The eyes bulged; she could hardly contain her horror.

Thrashing wildly about, she managed to kick off the corpse and place some distance between them. Undeterred, the body walked blindly toward her once more, limping in an odd fashion. Gnarled hands reached for her face-

The sound of a gun shot echoed around the small building.

With a dull thud, the body fell to the ground, twitching occasionally.

Ignoring the hot tears that spilled down her face, Kagome grabbed a small backpack with her and made a run for it. There was bound to be another safe house close by...

It was still dark outside, though a few wisps of dawn sparkled in the horizon. But the nightmare was far from over-

The sound of breaking glass came from behind her. Three or four were running toward her, with their arms hungrily outstretched. She sprinted away- her beretta clicked emptily.

Panting hard, nothing prepared her for what she saw ahead. A dead end.

Kagome's morale took a sharp dive as she reached the enclosed alleyway. In less than a moment, half a dozen hands were grabbing her. She tripped and fell onto the pavement.

Cold, bloodless hands grabbed everywhere; a few even tried to bite through her clothes. Kagome screamed and kicked, but nothing worked. She was going to die here...and painfully at that.

No one was going to come for her- because no one was left.

* * *

Chunkycookie here. Read and review, please! I don't mind pointers.


End file.
